Los hijos de Mitra
by Strascream
Summary: Serie de drabbles para cada Hijo de Mitra conocido hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Casi todos ustedes lo conocen como "el judío" o "el turco" pero para no andar siempre escribiendo esas palabras busqué su nombre. Se llama Al-Rahim.

* * *

A veces no entendía lo que pensaban aquellos soldados. Ellos eran cristianos y él judío ¿Acaso estaban decididos a destruir aquello que no era como ellos?

Ese tipo de pensamientos eran los que pasaban por la mente de Al-Rahim mientras corría por las calles de Florencia. Al menos tenía una vida medianamente tranquila, no como su amigo Solomon. El pobre tenía poco tiempo para mandarle cartas entre huída y huída de aquel (literalmente) inhumano príncipe de Valaquia*.

Sabía que (técnicamente) era su hora. Lo que importaba era darle el libro a Da Vinci. Ese pensamiento abarcó su mente hasta el punto de empezar a decirlo en voz alta "_wo, wo_"**, fue entonces cuando, en su ensimismamiento, tropezó y se le cayó algo de la bolsa que llevaba. Fue entonces cuando vio la solución de sus problemas: un libro.

Lo recogió con rapidez mientras se incorporaba y partió sin demora hasta la librería local. Aprovechando que no había nadie, entró por la ventana y trató de confundir a sus perseguidores para ganar tiempo, mezclándose entre las diversas librerías. Casi sentía lastima por sus perseguidores. No podía creer que corrompiesen con violencia aquel sagrado templo del conocimiento solo para cumplir sus labores.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la metió delicadamente dentro del libro. Bien ya había escondido una, ahora venía la parte difícil: esconder la segunda parte. Sacó está y la miró… Antes empezar a forzarla por su garganta.

Tosió mientras su garganta se retorcía y tensaba al sentir la solidez del metálico instrumento. Pero él no se rindió. Incluso llegó a sentir algunas gotas de sangre deslizarse junto a la llave.

Al final cedió. Justo a tiempo, porque, inmediatamente después, los soldados hicieron su aparición. Le agarraron de los brazos mientras que otro empezaba a hablar. Al-Rahim lo reconoció: Quattrone.

–Se le acusa de intentó de evasión de la ley florentina y robo a una librería. –dijo el agente de la ley.

–Me han arrestado solo por ser judío. –dijo en voz alta el convicto. Eso le valió un puñetazo de parte de uno de los hombres que lo sujetaban.

–Cállate, gusano. Dejamos que tu calaña vague por allí sin tomar represalias porque somos más piadosos que lo que todos quieren creer. –dijo orgulloso y al mismo tiempo enfurecido.

–Mentiras. Puras mentiras. –le respondió Al-Rahim, indiferente a que le diesen más golpes. –Pero al final, todas las verdades serán rebeladas.

–Es lo que se espera que diga un espiritual enloquecido como tú. –dijo el mismo soldado que había hablado antes con él.

–Eso mismo podría decirle algún musulmán a un cristiano durante las Cruzadas, u otro evento que hubiese hecho ganarse a la Iglesia el odio de muchos. –le respondió el judío. De hecho, el y sus hermanos*** eran los más indicados a la hora de hablar de esos asuntos. Habían presenciado las Cruzadas de primera mano, incluso muriendo algunos en ellas****.

–Mencionar eventos de hace 400 años no te salvará de la horca. –dijo el soldado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Será juzgado como a cualquier otra persona. –dijo Quattrone con voz firme. Al-Rahim lo miró. Tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que no había hombres justos entre aquellos soldados que custodiaban la vida nocturna de Florencia.

–Llévenselo. –dijo Quattrone.

* * *

Cuando caminó por el cadalso, era indiferente de las burlas que de seguro varios cristianos debieron estar emitiendo. Solo era capaz de ver el rostro de alguien entre la multitud: Leonardo.

–Tengo sed. –susurró solo para él y el pintor. –Dame de beber del lago del conocimiento.

* * *

*: Se refiere a Vlad Dracúl III (Dracúla).

**: Es yiddish. Da Vinci dice que "wo" significa "¿qué?".

***: No sé si me equivoco, pero estoy casi seguro que los "hijos de mitra" se reconocen como hermanos.

****: También estoy seguro de que los "hijos de mitra" tienen la habilidad de reencarnar (y no creo ser el único que ha llegado a esa suposición).


	2. Chapter 2

Ustedes lo conocen como el abisinio, pero su nombre (aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo mencionaron) es Solomon Ogbaid. No sé si era necesario que pusiese esto, pero creo que ayudará a algunos a ubicarse.

* * *

Cabalgaba por el desierto. Hacía tiempo que Da Vinci se había ido...

Fue entonces cuando vio a unos soldados acercarse. Llevaban armadura militar rumana. Tenía problemas, aunque lo sabía de antemano.

No opuso ninguna resistencia, ya sabía "más o menos"* que iba a acabar en las garras del Empalador, además, si ofrecía resistencia de seguro aquellos soldados no dudarían en utilizar la fuerza bruta. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que su señor les había permitido tal medida y de seguro le complacería el verlo en tales condiciones.

Cuando llegó, fue recibido por la mortífera y malévola sonrisa del Empalador.

–Veo que al fin mis soldados han dado con el hombre más buscado de Rumania. Tu… "habitación" ya está preparada. –no le gustó el tono que puso en la palabra "habitación". Ya sabía que dormiría en una celda, pero sabía que si su captor resaltaba un aspecto de su estadía debía ser por un motivo… Uno obviamente peligroso para su persona.

Pasó varios días en su celda hasta que el Empalador lo visitó. No sintió miedo. Su fin estaba cerca, lo sabía, pero no a manos del príncipe de Valaquia. De seguro solo venía a disfrutar con sus propios ojos el sufrimiento que, de seguro se había imaginado, estaba experimentando.

Solomon estaba sentado en el suelo, así que el Empalador imitó su postura para tratar de encararlo directamente.

– ¿Extrañas las vistas de estas tierras? –le preguntó el Empalador.

–No esperabas que fueses tu el que me lo preguntase. –le confesó el abisinio. –Pero sí. He de admitir que los paisajes de tu tierra son hermosos.

–Mis allegados me han hablado a veces de los paisajes que adornan este país. Esas son las únicas veces que llegó a añorar el poder gozar del sentido de la vista. –le dijo el Empalador. –Así que creo poder comprender el pesar que sientes por la incapacidad de ver ese paisaje, aunque sea en condiciones diferentes. –se calló, pero al rato le preguntó: – ¿Acaso quisieras volver a contemplar esas vistas?

–Sí. –le contestó el Hijo de Mitra, mirando fijamente un punto en donde, creía, debería estar una ventana.

–Puedo recrear ese paisaje para ti, pero tendrías que darme el material adecuado. –dijo el Empalador. Ogbaid oyó el sonido de un filo al rozar una superficie: había sacado un cuchillo…

En menos de un segundo, donde había estado su mano ahora solo estaba un muñón sangrante.

Gritó y se retorció. Al rato consiguió detener la hemorragia vendando el muñón con su manga.

El Empalador lo había estado mirando todo con una sonrisa.

–Creo que esto bastará para representar la parte superior del castillo. –le dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

* * *

A los pocos días los guardias lo cambiaron de celda, esta era más espaciosa, o l meno eso pensó a primera vista, hasta que vio el "mueble" metálico que se ubicaba en el centro de la misma.

–Saluda a tu nueva cama. –le dijo entre risas un guardia.

Otra vez, Solomon sabía que si intentaba resistirse solo conseguiría que le hiciesen más daño. Así que cuando hubieran sellado aquella "celda" hecha de hojas y filos, solo relajó los músculos y esperó.

Fue un par de horas después que consiguió escuchar algo que decía un guardia:

– ¿Oíste sobre aquellos italianos que llegaron hoy?

– ¿Cuáles? –preguntó otro guardia.

–Son tres. Al parecer uno le agrada a lord Dracúl. Hasta trajeron algo del vino local y nos dieron.

– ¿Fue de allí de donde sacaste aquel vino que me diste?

–Sí.

–Sabes…–se oyó un bostezo. –Me siento cansado ¿Puedes relevarme?

–A mí también me está matando el sueño. Creo que me voy a dormir.

–Pero ¿Y el abisinio? preguntó el guardia que había hablado primero con algo de miedo en la voz. – ¿Y si escapa y lord Dracúl se entera?

– ¿Adonde va a ir? Si se mueve un solo centímetro de donde está se cortará a sí mismo en pedazos.

Se oyó una risa en conjunto.

–Tienes razón. –cedió el primer guardia. –Vamos a dormir.

"Ingenuos" pensó Solomon mirando a su "compañero de habitación". Vlad Dracúl lo miraba, o al menos suponía que lo miraba. A veces daba la impresión de que mentía sobre su incapacidad para ver, dando la sensación de que incluso podría ver a través de tu alma si así lo quisiese.

Al rato llegó da Vinci, acompañado de dos más. Aunque sabía que el genio del florentino le permitiría resolver aquel siniestro y sádico puzle, sentía temor, como cualquier otro hombre, al sentir una hoja rozando su carne tan cerca, lista para cortar en un segundo todos los tejidos que tuviese en frente.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando ocurrió. Una hoja se había abierto una parte del costado.

Habían conseguido escapar del castillo, pero la herida lo estaba debilitando, así que finalmente le mostró a Da Vinci lo que llevaba grabado en el brazo: el mapa para encontrar el Libro de las Hojas.

No le importaba que le recortasen la piel para llevárselo, ya había perdido la mano y pronto la vida, así que ¿Qué tenía que perder?

* * *

Antes pensaba en hacer solo el capitulo anterior, pero luego me inspiré para hacer una serie de drabbles sobre el (misterioso, obviamente) culto de los Hijos de Mitra


End file.
